stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Elites
The Elites are the main group of soldiers trained under Core. All Synths created in ARCDA are put through manditory training as Quartz soldiers initially before they are given aptitude tests and then a choice to go into different fields. As the synths are no standard human army, they use a far simpler and smaller system more akin to levels of school rather than known military ranks. There isnt a fully linear path through the Elite system as some soldiers can jump ranks or even skip several years of training if deemed good enough. Sometimes those participating in the higher levels of the Elite ranks are refered to as being in Project WAR, however this is an outdated term. Purpose Training Training is essential and mandatory, especially as quartz soldiers as it gives synths basic social understandings, as well as setting them up to function within the community of ARCDA. Without this, many Synths struggled to follow orders and obey rules, often becoming vicious and almost feral. Command Structure There is a command structure that the enlisted elites have to respect, though it does not follow standard military ranking with far fewer ranks. Different commands in chief have different priorities with the higher the level meaning the higher the rank of elite they will manage and have authority over, this also means if an Elite does something wrong and ends up being marshaled for their behavior, they are brought directly before their chief. # Commander # Major and Amethysts Only # Sergeant Sapphires, Onyx # Captain Emerald, Quartz # Lieutenant # Handlers # Team Leaders Call Signs Call signs are important to all Elites as they are names that are earned or given by teammates and become the official sign that the Elite is capable. Call signs are not always highly reflective of the person they belong to When the Elites reach the rank of Diamond they can choose a new callsign of their own. Ranks The ranking system is more of an education system than a sliding scale of who is the number one elite in the world, with a focus on training and being able to support and sustain ARCDA with its own creations rather than having to hire and pay outside workers. Although the majority of synths produced do have to go through Elite training, it is perfectly fine for them to only be ranked as a Quartz and there is no pressures for them to move up to Topaz/Emerald or higher as ARCDA would rather have people who aspire to do something and be good at it than force them to do a job they are unfit for. Elite-Ranks 0007 Quarts.png|Quartz Symbol Elite-Ranks 0006 Topaz.png|Topaz Symbol Elite-Ranks 0005 Emerald.png|Emerald Symbol Elite-Ranks 0003 Ruby.png|Ruby Symbol Elite-Ranks 0004 Sapphire.png|Sapphire Symbol Elite-Ranks 0001 Onyx.png|Onyx Symbol Elite-Ranks 0002 Amethyst.png|Amethyst Symbol Elite-Ranks 0000 Layer-3.png|Diamond Symbol Main Ranks Quartz Quarts ranked soldiers are not fully classed as elites but do come under the same branch. It became mandatory for all synths to be put through Quartz training (barring those that were produced in Risio) after many social problems arose with big divides in understanding, comprehension, and cooperation. They consist of any Synth over the age of two (this can wildly vary with the different growth rates of different synths) produced by Core, Atlas, or Aura, and are given a general education where they are taught to read, write, learn mathmatics, science, geography, and at least 2 languages. It is in essence, a grade school where the synths are learning the basics of how to function and behave within ARCDA. Synths stay ranked as quarts for on average between 3-6 years depending on how they develop and how good their grades are. Aptitude tests are given to those in their final year to graduate, so that they can go down paths best suited for them. Many who score low are directed to become porters, those who have high maths and science go towards the STEM, medical, and engineering fields, and those with better language skills go towards a more command and diplomatic field. Some synths may already have a pre-assigned role for them such as being in Crisis Response and will have separate classes to prepare them for their destined role along with others (usually other members of the batch they are created with) who are to be going into that profession. The remained of those who have good grades in all aspects are sent on to be Topaz and Emeralds. When out in the field or training, they wear uniforms which are grey, with pale colored accents depending on where in their training they are: # 1st Year - No colour (all grey uniform), # 2nd Year - Pale Blue, # 3rd - Lilac, # 4th - Pale Pink, # 5th - Pale Orange, # 6th - Pale Yellow. Elite-Ranks 0007 Quarts.png|Quartz Symbol (Colour varies with Year group) Elite-Ranks 0000s 0006 Quartz-Handler.png|Quartz Handler Symbol Elite-Symbols---Mini-Symbol_0007_Quarts-copy.png|The different colours that appear on Quartz ranked symbols Topaz & Emerald Though they are within the same vein, their methods are different. They are elites, though they are considered low level Elites. Topaz is a faster route, focused more on defense and protecting ARCDA, whilst the Emeralds are more field agents and go out on smaller missions as foot soldiers. The training and education is tougher than those for Quartz. All of the Topaz and Emeralds are usually within small class teams of 30-50, but live all together in barracks. Each barracks houses between 100-250 elites. Training for both usually lasts between 2-5 years, and again, there are aptitude tests and the opportunity to change roles at the end, however all final years are put into teams of seven where they will learn basic team dynamics. All of their tests and grades matters as it goes towards a points system which then will give them an assigned team for when they move up to Ruby or Sapphire which will be different to the teams they are in for their last year of training as an Emerald or Topaz. The uniforms for Topaz and Emeralds also wear grey but have differently styled Armour which is more heavy duty and better armored and accented in bright green for Emeralds, and bright yellow for Topaz. Elite-Ranks 0006 Topaz.png Elite-Ranks 0005 Emerald.png Elite-Ranks 0000s 0005 Topaz-Handler.png Elite-Ranks 0000s 0004 Emerald-Handler.png Rubies & Sapphires Rubies and Sapphires are high level elites. Rubies are more shock soldiers, and Sapphires are more stealth based. There are rankings for both Elite groups, with those within the top 50 teams being those who go forward to become diamonds. Many teams choose not to go for the ranking of diamonds, and instead become Handlers and teachers for lower level Elites. Their uniforms are different to the lower Elites, with their main colour being black with accents of either deep red or deep blue. Elite-Ranks 0003 Ruby.png Elite-Ranks 0004 Sapphire.png Elite-Ranks 0000s 0002 Ruby-Handler.png Elite-Ranks 0000s 0003 Sapphire-Handler.png Diamonds The highest ranked elites are the Diamonds. Very few make it to this rank with no more than fifty new recruits in a year. To join the ranks of Diamond, the top 10 teams from both Sapphire and Ruby have to go through a similar selection process to what humans joining the SAS will have to go through, having to complete nine weeks of physical training in all terrains from jungles to deserts and the arctic, demolitions training, reconnaissance, which involves practicing shooting with live ammunition, compete in a month of grueling physical exercise that tests their endurance, strength and resilience, with the final test being a large event which includes all of the Rubies and Sapphires and any existing Diamonds acting as handlers, called the Gauntlet. During the Gauntlet, the ones who have not dropped out or been killed will be dropped into a forest in the middle of the night and get to an extraction point over fifty kilometers away whilst the Rubies and Sapphires hunt them down. If any of the Elites going through the gauntlet are caught then they will be interrogated by the Diamond handlers through sleep, food, and sensory deprivation to which if they give up any information other than their callsign and rank then they are failed. Those who survive the interrogation or make it to the extraction point, after evading snipers and minefields as well as other Elites, get to achieve the rank of Diamonds. Elite-Ranks 0000 Layer-3.png Other Ranks Onyx Onyx ranks are Elites who are transhumans but rather than being trained up as Quartz soldiers first, they come in from former military backgrounds. Usually they are given more freedoms than the lower or mid-ranking Elites Uniforms for Onyx are black with grey accents. Elite-Ranks 0001 Onyx.png Elite-Ranks 0000s 0000 Onyx-Handler.png Amethyst Amethysts are relatively new in terms of officiality, having only existed for the last 3-4 years and with the majority of ARCDA not actually being aware of the rank. Their priority and use is different to Rubies, Sapphires, and Onyx, in that they are used to investigate and protect. Usually their teams are based of 3 people, with a handler leading the team either onsite, or from a remote location if it is a one-synth operation. They outrank Rubies and Sapphires but are a tier below Diamonds. Their main role is to work as investigators and protectors, both inside and out of ARCDA. This can involve investigating claims of corruption or illegal trading, or being a bodyguard to individuals or even entire projects. They are to always try to incapacitate and detain, over killing. Uniforms for Amethysts are black with purple accents. Elite-Ranks 0002 Amethyst.png Elite-Ranks 0000s 0001 Amethyst-Handler.png Group Dynamics For all of the mid and low ranking elites, there are Handlers who are usually Rubies and Sapphires. They will wear the colour of the group they are assigned to manage and oversee but will wear a black uniform with the colour accent. Elite-Ranks 0000s 0007 Handler.png|The symbol of Handlers Rubies and Sapphires have a commander who manages their bunker, and an overseer who is their general handler and the one they go to with complaints if they have any. Roles * Leader * Soldier * Tank * Support * Wildcard Elites-Ranks 0000 Leader.png|Leader Badge Elites-Ranks 0002 Spldier.png|Soldier Badge Elites-Ranks 0001 Tank.png|Tank/Defender Badge Elites-Ranks 0003 Support.png|Support/Ranged Badge Elites-Ranks 0004 Wildcard.png|Wildcard Badge Elite Characters * Wilny Mira - "Bluebird" - RUBY-1 * Fury - RUBY-1 * Rainbow - RUBY-1 * Eddie - RUBY-1 Minor Characters * Valiant - EMERALD-12 * Diogenes - EMERALD-12 * Frigatebird - SAPPHIRE-1 Trivia * During the initial drafts, the Elites were called Project WAR though this got changed as it became less of a project and more of a general academy for training synths. * The Onyx rank is not mentioned in Stormbite, however it is still part of the ranks. In roman superstition, warriors carried amulets of onyx/sardonyx engraved with the god of war to give them courage in battle, a small link to the Onyx elites all being ex-soldiers. * Amethyst stones were reputed to have special virtues of curing intoxication, controlling evil thoughts, increasing intelligence and intuation, and protecting people from harm. A lot of these virtues are exibited in Amethyst characters such as Griffin and Swift. Refrences Category:Elites Category:Lore Category:Projects